Meeting the Cullens
by topazluvr
Summary: What would you do if you came face to face with . . . EDWARD CULLEN? Got the guts to find out....Read and see if this fits your vampire crush obsession... oh, and i love reviews...


I _really _didn't want to go into another shop. I didn't care if Mum would only be five minutes, I didn't care if there was a 50-off sale, I didn't _care _that this was the best time to go to the shops and I needed more T-shirts anyway. The only way I like shopping is with a friend, for a short time, trying jackets and sunnies on and taking photos of ourselves looking like complete weirdos. The actual purchasing of products is totally unnecessary.

"Sarah, come here, don't you just love this?" called my mum from the other side of the shop.

I dragged myself over to where she was holding up a purple top, identical to the one I was currently wearing, apart from the fact that mine was orange.

"It's great, Mum."

I didn't know where Mum heard enthusiasm in my voice, but I somehow found myself a minute later in a tiny changing-cubicle with a curtain that didn't close properly. I felt so tired and bored. If only I could just go home and go to bed with a good book, _Twilight _or _Breaking Dawn . . ._

Then I heard their voices.

"Honestly, Bella, just try it on . . ."

"Alice!!" a tinkling, shimmering voice groaned from the other side of the curtain.

"If only your fashion sense had improved when you changed. I _was_ hoping . . ."

"Alice!" someone - no, I knew exactly who - hissed. Edward Cullen muttered something unintelligible, and I had no doubt the person he was speaking to would hear. _Swoon._

I sank into the hard, stained carpet. I didn't understand why I couldn't pull myself together. Hadn't I imagined this situation over and over again in boring classes? Hadn't I pictured myself being brave, going up to them, trying to discreetly check if their eyes really were golden and buttery? Hadn't I even written a fan-fiction about if this ever happened, for God's sake?

But now all I could do was stare at nothing and concentrate very hard on not hyperventilating. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening, I would wake up soon and be really disappointed it wasn't real. But even though I sometimes got confused about whether I was awake or asleep if I _was _dreaming, I had always known that I was definitely awake if I was actually awake. In dreams there's only as much as your virtual senses can take in, but in reality there was so much more, and you have to concentrate to find it.

Right now, there was too much, and everything was as sharp and normal as it had been ninety seconds ago - apart from the fact that three fictional characters (well, two, because one was probably standing outside because this was the _female _change-room) were less than two metres away from me.

_Okay, _I thought. _Go on. Just walk out and walk past them like they're just normal people. This must happen to them all the time . . . And it's not like they can _know _that I know about them._

Then I remembered Edward could read minds. Crap! How could I have forgotten?

Then an idea came to me. And once the thought was in my head I couldn't stop myself, even though I knew it would be COMPLETELY embarrassing. I slowly hung up the top I was supposed to be trying on and walked out of the change-room, past the cubicle where Bella and Alice were arguing, out the opposite entrance to where my Mum was still finding clothes. And stopped. And stared.

Oh.  
My.  
God.

The movie was going to be soooooooooooo bad compared to reality.

The only thing that matched the Edward in my imagination was the pale, marble skin. But that didn't bother me, because the real Edward was a lot better-looking. Stephenie Meyer's impression of Bella had been right - he looked like an angel. He was leaning against the wall, his back to me. Maybe he was reading _my _thoughts!

Then I remembered my plan, and wished I hadn't.

It was an accident. A complete and total accident, I swear. But I started running through the whole of Edward and Bella's relationship, from when they first met, to the meadow, to when Edward left . . .

He flinched visibly when he heard that part.

. . . to when Edward came back, to the whole love triangle with Jacob, to Bella's request, to the wedding, to the honeymoon . .

_Shut up, Sarah. You're being so much like Jessica Stanley. So NOT good._

_Edward. _I thought. He didn't turn. _Edward, Edward, Edward Cullen! _His eyes flickered towards me. Far out, they really were golden! My mind was wiped blank for a moment as I stared at him as he looked away from me. No wonder Bella had fallen in love with him. My mind wandered, and I started

Then I went back to screaming thoughts at him without really meaning to.

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! HUSBAND OF BELLA SWAN, FATHER OF RENESMEE CULLEN AND SIBLING OF ALICE CULLEN!! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IGNORING MY THOUGHTS SO OBVIOUSLY! _I realised then that I'd screwed my face up in concentration. Oops. How embarrassing.

A smirk flashed across his amazing face.

_HA! I KNEW YOU COULD READ MY MIND! AND I ALSO KNOW YOU SHOW UP IN PICTURES, YOU ANNOYING VAMPIRE! _My hand started creeping towards the pocket I kept my phone in. I almost laughed out loud as I imagined my friend Jasmine's face when I told her that not only had I seen the actual, real-life Edward Cullen, but I had a photo of him.

Then I realised she wouldn't believe me. She would think I has photoshopped it.

Damn.

When I looked up from my phone, Edward was gone.


End file.
